Who is in Charge
by HallowRain8587
Summary: James Potter becomes a substitute teacher.


Prompt: CHASER 1: You'll be writing about two characters in an employee/employer relationship – James Potter/Albus Dumbledore

Additional prompts: 2. (scenario) a quidditch accident; 11. (object) power socket; 13. (object) blouse

Words: 1289

 **Disclaimer: The characters belong to J.K.R. the plot is totally AU and the first name for Madam Hooch is my invention since I could not find it in my search through the usual sources.**

* * *

Who's in Charge?

"Albus, do you really think that he is the best person for the job?" Deputy Headmistress Minerva McGonagall asked the Headmaster.

He took a deep breath and said, "Maybe not, but he is the only one available on such short notice."

"You do know that the history of his scholarship is shaky at best. Isn't there someone else?"

"Not anyone that can come right now." Albus Dumbledore feint a look of remorse, but she still could see an inkling of a twinkle in his blue eyes behind his half-moon glasses. "He will be here for the staff meeting this afternoon. Brandy has already left for Cornwall."

"Have you heard anything about her partner?"

"Only that she was hurt in a potions accident and will need constant care now that she is home from St. Mungo's."

Xoxox

"You taste so good," James told his new wife, while unbuttoning her blouse. "I just cannot get my fill of you." He kissed down the front of the space created by opening the garment.

"Not now, James," Lily panted. "You have to go take a shower and get ready for the first day of your new job."

"We can be quick," he begged.

"We can be slow when you come back home," she promised.

Xoxox

"Welcome to the end of summer staff meeting. We will begin with introductions and then go on to the plans for the upcoming school year. The students will be back in two weeks and I want all the staff moved into quarters next week. The only new staff person is James Potter who will be substituting for Brandy Hooch as Quidditch coach/referee and flying instructor. Madam Hooch will be returning in from family care sometime around Halloween. Potter will be taking temporary residence until her return."

There was murmuring among the assembly. Some thought him too young, remembering the seven years he had been a student and the havoc he and his retinue had created. Others thought his inexperience would be a problem. No one thought he would be a perfect teacher for the school. All agreed that the sooner Brandy returned the better off the school would be.

Xoxox

"Have you packed your new teaching robes and your quidditch gloves?" Lily asked. "Did you read over the syllabus that Madam Hooch prepared for you? Do you really have to take three brooms?"

"Sh-h-h-h, Lily," James soothed, "Yes, I have my teaching robes, quidditch gloves and three brooms are necessary because each has a separate function. It is like your automobiles, you wouldn't take a sports car to haul house. You would use a lorry. You don't take children in a race car either. One is for refereeing, one is for teaching and the other is for pleasure. I tell you this every time I buy a new broom. I also have my maintenance kit and the ones I picked up at Diagon Alley for the school brooms."

"I hope Albus reimburses you for them."

"If he doesn't, it is a donation to a worthy cause. Yes, I read the syllabus, but I am not sure about it. Flying isn't even tested on. I think that the students need more than how to pick up your broom and kick off."

"James, it isn't your job to rewrite the work," his wife chided, "you'll be gone soon, and Madam Hooch will wonder if you taught the students anything."

"The sooner I start Auror training, the better," James commented. "I wish I didn't have to wait so long for the next training session. Sirius, Frank, and Alice are already three months into their training."

"Well, we did have that little thing called a wedding and honeymoon," she reminded him, "that put off your start date."

Xoxoxo

James Potter wasn't certain whether he was more nervous or the first-year students standing before him were. He paced back and forth and put on his lecture face, "I am Professor Potter and we are going technique."

"Yeah, right," David Selwyn whispered, "when my dad found out who was teaching, he told me all kinds of stories about Professor Potter and the trouble he got into with Regulus's brother in school." He emphasized the word Professor with air quotes and pulled at the collar of his shirt like his green and silver tie was too tight and choking him.

Amanda Avery giggled and acted like Selwyn had just made the most eloquent speech written and recited. She batted her eye-lashes at him. Professor Potter cleared his throat and asked, "Would you care to enlighten us, Mr. Selwyn?"

"No, Sir."

"Let's stand with our brooms on our right side and extend our right hand. Now, firmly call the broom to your hand with the "Up" command," the instructor stated, trying to gain control of his class. He knew that they really should be dividing the class up into two groups based on experience, but this is how flying was always taught at Hogwarts. He watched as a couple of students that had no experience struggle to get their brooms off the ground. He immediately made the decision to allow those whose brooms were ready to mount to have a fly-around while he worked with the others. This decision proved good for the first half of the class time, but the Slytherin quidditch team took to the skies for practice. He dropped the broom toppling a small blonde girl two feet to the ground. He mounted his broom and chased after an eleven-year-old Gryffindor who was dangling from a bucking broom twenty feet off the ground. A Slytherin used this opportunity to knock a bludger toward another student It was utter chaos. The weather had changed abruptly. What had been a cloudy sky had turned dark and there was thunder and lightning. The clouds opened, and it began to rain.

At this moment, Albus Dumbledore decided to check on his newest teacher and make certain that he was moving the children indoors from the storm. As he walked onto the field where they were learning to fly he was buzzed and the purple hat with the gold and silver suns, moons and stars was caught off his head by the end of an errant riderless broom. He quickly cast a _Sonorus_ spell and called, "Everyone back to the ground."

The students were stunned and immediately landed near the headmaster. "Professor Potter, this means you as well." James was still trying to gain control of his own broom and that of the Gryffindor on the broom which seemed to be on its way to the ionosphere. Currently they were fifty feet above the field and still moving skyward. James pulled the shaking boy in to him and they let the broom go. As they were descending they snatched a purple wizard hat from the end of another broom that was headed off into the wild blue yonder. A few moments later they landed at the foot of the headmaster.

"Headmaster Dumbledore, I think this is your hat," James said while acting innocent.

Just then a loud clash of thunder was heard, and a lightning bolt struck one of the fleeing brooms. It spun down smoking and burning on its way. The unrecognizable heap looked like it was an escapee from a power socket. The broomstick was a burnt twig, but there were no brushes left on it. "Professor Potter, please move your class indoors immediately and next time follow the syllabus. There is a reason why there is no quiddich practice during flying lessons."

James mumbled something under his breath.

"Oh, and the cost of a new broom is coming out of your salary."


End file.
